


Body truth?

by Batistasprincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Gen, Weight, body issues, words hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Body truth?

They say I’m skinny,

My mind tells me I’m fat.

They say I don’t eat enough,

But I just get full fast.

When I sit, they feel my bone,

How is that any of my control?

The Doctor asks if I’ve been dieting,

No, I can’t keep it on.

Your thyroid is underactive,

Then why am I not heavy weight?

Your thyroid is overactive,

Then why am I gaining weight?

You need to eat more,

Stop saying that.

You have an ED,

No, just not hungry enough.

You’re a walking skeleton,

Stop that’s enough.

People have it worse than you,

Stop comparing it.

People in countries don’t even have food,

Enough of guilting me.

I’m waiting to get my food,

Please go away, stop watching me.

I am the mirror and what do you see,

Stop you’re lying to me.

I am your mind you should listen to me,

Stop you’re lying to me.

I am you ex here to lend you a hand,

Doing that thing with you truly helps in the end.

You’re beauty, wonderful and a goddess,

I wish I was but my head says different.

You’re not alone, do you hear us?

Barley, I can’t over the screams in my head.


End file.
